Gates of Heaven
by Midas Izumi
Summary: Neji has trouble living through his "second chance at life". Shizuo is on the verge of losing a close friend and employer. Chasing a mysterious creature across two worlds might be just what they need.


**A/N:** Izumi-san again! I've been wanting to do crossovers since I've begun writing in this site. I had a clear vision for the ending. However, I didn't have much of a plot to fill-in the gaps. So I just didn't pick up the story and let it fester. A solid year later, I found it again and realized that it could be something. (Don't worry I'm still writing and I won't introduce any new fic until I finish at least one of my old ones.)

**About the Cover:** The pictures were grabbed from Pinterest but were arranged and edited by me. If you know the artists of these wonderful pics please PM me so I can credit them! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto and Durarara! characters are not mine ofc, they belong to Kishimoto-san and Narita-san (respectively)!

Inspired by "_Tanabata - The Tale of Two Star-Crossed Lovers_"

** . . .**

"Why does it happen? Two souls, obviously the half of one another, become born onto two different, distant worlds - as if the heavens had conspired on how they shan't ever meet."

"Why, do you think?"

"Beats me."

**...**

Neither of them knew what happened, only that it did.

That morning was the 4th of April. The cherry blossoms in Konoha perked its carnation hue, the dews on its petals quickly transforming into vapors of sunrise. A certain pale-eyed man was long awake, though barely to a good start. Sleep-laced, the Hyuuga stared at the ceiling and waited for sunlight to peer through his open window, until the rays nestled itself onto his chest; that was when he decided to get up. After meticulously tucking away his futon, the half-naked male sauntered towards the adjacent bathroom.

That morning was the 4th of April. The cherry blossoms in Minami Park blossomed, early, as it then ascended to the northern regions of Japan. However, a certain blond could never witness such sight from his scanty Ikebukuro dwelling. Rather, he was rattled by his alarm. Its incessant ringing had bested Shizuo's hair-thin patience.

_**SLAM! **_

Instead of tapping the snooze button with his fist, he accidentally pulverized the entire thing. Thus, an alarm clock no more. Heiwajima's sand-riddled eyes widened in realization, before groaning onto his pillow. He twisted around facing the sunlight, peering from his apartment window, which directly assaulted his eyes. He grunted and kicked away his blanket. Old springboards creaked as the half-naked male alighted his bed and strode towards the adjacent bathroom.

After a careful, lengthy, and thought-filled shower, Neji faced the mirror. His reflection revealed his form: pale as moonlight yet sculpted to perfection, three large scars permeated his front and back. Scars, which for years had reminded him of how he should not have been alive. His hands caressed his forehead, still stamped with the Cursed Bird Seal, and tucked away the damp chestnut strands of hair hanging limply across his shoulder.

The Hyuuga pulled out the clothes from his cabinet, all of which were neatly folded and arranged to varying degrees of utility, and unearthed a special box on top of his clothes. He opened the box, stared at the clothes with a smile strewn across his face. This was his cousin's, Hinata-_sama_'s, gift to him as a suit he'll wear on the day of her wedding with Naruto Uzumaki. No matter how long it might take, he will always take his time wearing it-ever so carefully-until the sash was properly fastened, the sleeves and hems were smoothed and the neckline on his chest was elegantly askew.

After a clumsy, abrupt and thoughtless shower, Shizuo faced the mirror which revealed his form: his statute tall and lean erected by bones and muscle akin to steel and reinforced concrete; a few scars from open fractures, bullet wounds and knife slashes embroidered on his skin. He tossed his damp blonde hair backwards, furiously drying it with his towel. He did not bother to cover his bare form as he dashed to his unorganized cabinet, rapidly yanking out his underwear, and his everyday bartender suit. He stared at the clothes with a smile strewn across his face. This was his brother's, Kasuka's, gift to him and no matter how long it might take, he will always take his time wearing it-ever so carefully- until all the buttons were fastened, all the creases were smoothed and the bowtie was upright and symmetrical.

Across both windows on both worlds, among both tree and lamppost, perched a mysterious creature; a _**three-legged crow**_. Its deep red eyes surveyed the two. Having seen them exit their respective rooms, the avian spread its midnight-black wings and soared towards the sun, disappearing in the core of its glare.

**...**

It was a Saturday and for Shizuo, this is the best day to knock at people's doors as they would more likely be around to answer them. He arrived at the agency thirty minutes late. He half-expected Tom to look at him and sigh. "Let me guess, you destroyed your alarm clock again?" He would say, and the blond would scratch his head and respond "Ah, that's right." Tanaka would then smirk, put his hand in his pockets and walk past him. He would wonder for a brief moment before the man's dreadlocks would sway as he turned his head, asking "Well don't just stand there. We got a job to do. The money won't collect itself." To this, the Heiwajima would stutter a vexed nod and follow behind.

But not today. In the stead of Tom's presence was a phone call, from his other friend, the underground doctor "Oi, Shinra." he uttered.

"Huh? What...Tom-san?!" He exclaimed. He was on the verge of snapping his flip phone in half when he forcibly reigned himself in and exhaled. The cars blared their horns and whooshed past behind him. "I understand. I'll be there right away. Thanks."

Phone shut, the blond was on his feet, dashing to the nearest train station. "Tom-san, what could have happened?" He thought. "It can't be that good. Shinra sounded polite. Too polite!" It was not only his strength but his stamina that was also inhumane. Although the nearest city line was hundreds of meters away, he neither stopped nor slowed down to catch his breath. Ragged pants constant as heartbeat, something had caught the edge of his vision, causing him to immediately stop.

He scanned the surroundings, though he saw nothing but crowds and vehicles going along their merry way. The small gangs were oblivious of him and minding their own business yet he had this uneasy feeling, this feeling he only reserved for things which infuriated him – such as that _**goddamn flea**_. Shizuo clenched his fists and growled "I thought I told you never to come back to 'Kebukuro, flea! Oh." The threat was withdrawn upon turning around and gawking at a bird preening its feathers. The crow, with feathers black as crude, cocked its head in recognition of the human. Shizuo fixated at its startlingly red eyes while the extra leg became oblivious to him.

As it flew away, the blond wondered why a crow would be alone this far within the city, and why he remembered the flea again. Perhaps it's the annoyance he feels whenever he senses a scheme at play, having been sensitized by his nemesis who was definitely responsible for 99% of the weird things that occurred in his city—and his life. But he had not seen Izaya for months since that encounter. Opting to no longer dwell on such convoluted things he shrugged it off and resumed his sprint.

_Room 0242. TMU Hospital._Shizuo opens the door, seeing his friend confined to the bed and awake. Tom's eyes crinkled upon seeing him enter, followed by writhing and groaning before turning away to face the window. "Tom-san. What happened?" He asked. "Shizuo, glad you made it! Can we talk outside?" He noticed Shinra's serious demeanor as he casually shoved him back to the corridor. Upon closing the door, he turned to him and spoke "Tom called me last night. He was having an intense migraine until he collapsed mid-call. My worried darling, Celty, and I went to his place of course. We found him unconscious and so we brought him here."

"Why didn't he call me?"

"You know why."

"Does he think I'll snap at him especially when he's suffering?!"

"Couldn't it be because I'm the doctor, Shizuo? Besides, he doesn't want to be a bother to you."

"But I won't be bothered at all! I know he's having headaches. He's been chucking aspirin like crazy these past few weeks. I just thought it's because I've been beating up those debtors and stuff-" Shizuo rambled. "What did you just say?" The Kishitani caught his words. The other paused "Huh? Beating up those debtors-" Shinra shook his head "No. Before that. He's been having headaches and-?" Shizuo paused to retrace his thoughts "Ah! He's been taking a lot of aspirin for some time now." The other closed his eyes and sighed "Well, he's scheduled for an MRI in a few hours. We'll learn more about what he's going through."

"So it's not just a normal headache?" he asked. The other minced his reply, wary of the blond's reception "Celty is a dullahan. I mean, she's the faerie of death...so she kind of senses it when people are really sick; so let's just say that there's more to it than just a headache."

Brows furrowed, Shizuo grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to his height. "Quit treating me like a child, Shinra! You're a doctor! What the heck is going on with Tom-san?" Shinra gestured the shocked nurse to keep walking. She briskly marched away, hugging her clipboard close to her chest. Shizuo gritted his teeth and shook him "Shinra!" The underground doctor then stuttered "I...I can't really say without proper diagnostic tools and procedures but...m-maybe...-i-if you want it so badly then my educational guess is...a-a-a tumor." Gnarling fists loosened their grip, the Heiwajima's face contorted into realization. Shinra dropped to his knees, got up and straightened his coat "Then again, it's just a hunch." He patted his shoulder "Let's wait for the test results, okay? Tom needs us right now." Shizuo felt his dense knees give way like jelly. He used the wall behind him for support, his strength still apparent with the slight fissure upon impact.

Celty had arrived in the corridor with a plastic bag of food in hand. Upon witnessing the cracks at the wall she dropped it to the floor and whipped out her PDA, typing **"Shinra. Just what did you tell Shizuo?"**

He regarded her with a mixture of affection and guilt.

**...**

Neji, along with his Uncle Hiashi, had paid their respects to the Hyuuga shrine. They had lit the incense, briefly honoring their clan deity and deceased relatives. The characters on the epitaph included the etching of his father's name: Hizashi. "Papa, we'll be leaving." He whispered before he bowed and walked to the exit. Hiashi observed his nephew. The younger was usually formal and reserved, but he was more than that today, for he seemed almost withheld "Neji," the elder called. Regarding his elder, he responded "Hai, Hiashi-sama?" The elder stared at him then shook his head "It's nothing." To that Neji looked away and observed the falling sakura during the windy day.

But it was not nothing. _**The Neji before the fourth shinobi war and the Neji that survived seemed to be the same yet two different people.**_ He sacrificed his life to protect Hinata, said his parting words and before he could breathe his last, just as the seal on his forehead was about to activate, Naruto returned with the power of the Six Paths and resurrected him even if the spikes took longer to remove and the blood he lost nearly sent him to _hypovolemic shock_, a state wherein the body sorely attempted to compensate for the rapid loss of blood through stronger and quicker heartbeats. He was not meant to live, much more walk as he did now.

As Dr. Haruno had said, he should have been in a vegetative state yet against all odds here he was, the only remembrance of the occurrence were the scars spanning his torso and back. The regeneration process was a miracle in of itself. The tissues were somehow stimulated to differentiate and repair themselves to an organ level and he was up and running after half-a-year of rest. Ever a sport, he took the atrophy of his muscles as greater motivation to get back in shape.

As soon as he could reperform his 64-strike attack which he perfected when he was merely twelve, he jumped at the chance to join on surveying and reconnaissance missions—pretty much any mission outside of Konoha. When he was done with them, he would labor on his report before requesting for another task as soon as possible. Kakashi would urge him to take a break, oft weeks if not months in between – its length proportional to the lethality of his mission. These breaks Neji would use for only either training or staying indoors reading books, documents and scrolls.

"Neji, may I ask you something?" Hiashi's question broke his reverie. Neji turned to him, failing to notice he was then walking by himself "Yes, uncle? Is something bothering you?" The Hyuuga elder knitted his forehead "I understand if you'll refuse to answer. It might be private but I must ask." The breeze was gentle as it swept away the fallen leaves. He paused to choose his words "During the Great Ninja War, on your last moment fighting in the battlefield, did... your life flash before your eyes?" Silence ensued, the faint rushing of the brook amplified. Just as Hiashi was about to give up on asking, Neji replied "It did."

"Do you remember what...what it was like?"

Neji was a fairly eloquent speaker. However, he struggled to describe his experience. "There was...an overwhelming amount of images and memories pushing their way to the front of my head then...as the pain of being impaled had registered, they became clouded and they slowly receded back into something deep...blackness...I felt I was being dragged inward into something...but not upon myself...something deeper and stronger within myself...or beyond it. I hardly remember."

_**There were two dreams. **_One when he was a child training with his father and they talked about strength, love and carrying the family future while the other was-

"I saw papa smiling. I was going to run towards him but then..." Neji recalled a flock of herons swooping down on him, beating him off the path and hindering him from running to his father. He was a young child bullied by _seven, no, eight _white herons – including the one standing on the spot he always missed seeing. That nightmare abruptly ceased and he awoke to the dawn unwrapped from the shriveling branches of the God Tree just like the rest. And for the succeeding years, though he yearned for them, no dreams or new images of Hizashi followed—fostering frustration within his heart.

"Why did you ask, Hiashi-sama?" Neji inquired. Hiashi paused. Swaying blossoms landed onto the cool, dancing river of the inner city. Hiashi gazed at the Hokage monument in sight before he announced "My eldest daughter is about to be married. And...I've been thinking of retiring." Stunned, the younger Hyuuga exclaimed "Retiring?! As the head of the clan? Then that means Hanabi—" With Hinata marrying into the Uzumaki household, Hiashi's second daughter Hanabi was poised to become the next clan head.

But Hiashi lightly shook his head "I'm thinking of passing it on to you." This caused the younger Hyuuga to gape, though the elder continued "You are of suitable age and experience. You've proven more than enough."

His nephew instinctively ran his fingers on his forehead, tracing the caged bird seal mark. "But I'm..."

"Neji, I've said this before the war and I will say it again. No one in the clan is more blessed with the talent and strength of the Hyuuga such as yourself. I have complete faith that you will become the leader that you were meant to be." A gust of wind howled, ebbing the quietness "Hiashi-sama..." He was nearly at a loss for words. No branch family member had ever been able to lead the clan. It was a caste sealed by fate, transcended by history and freed only by death. "But the clan tradition specifically forbids a branch family member from succeeding so long as the main family member has a living successor, Hanabi-sama."

Hiashi spared him a look and chuckled to himself "Wars can change things, my son. You are as much of a village hero as Naruto, and you are my son, Hizashi's memento. Our clan owes its existence to you. Your leadership during the war, your sacrifice, and good works after it." He placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders, continuing "Believe it or not, no one contests my decision. And I've prayed to our ancestors about the matter, in that shrine back there. I asked your father's permission as well."

The mention of Hizashi unearthed several memories of his childhood and near-death encounter. A chimera of sadness and yearning chewed itself to the surface. He missed his father a lot. What he wouldn't give, just to see him in his dreams once more.

In the midst of these feelings, a sneaking suspicion arose "The Rokudaime informed you of my application, didn't he?" He asked. Failing to answer, he assumed that the elder was indeed informed. Hiashi's temperament changed "As if I would allow my son and heir to sign up for a long-term suicide mission outside the village!" Neji enlisted in a top secret investigation squad which would lead him to the farthest unexplored corners of their world in search of traces of the enemy whom the Rokudaime had refused to name. Moreover, he was to report directly to a pardoned S-class criminal and the last living Uchiha, Sasuke. "What possessed your mind to do such thing?!"

Thus, the accusation "You resorted to fooling me into becoming the clan head just so you can persuade me out of the mission!"

"I fully intend to anoint you the clan head—" interrupted by Neji who crossed his arms and retorted "Because I'm a useful Hyuuga and it will be such a waste if I end up as a corpse one way or another—"

"Because you are important to me!" Hiashi exclaimed, seething. His anger relented, an agonized expression overcome his face "It's more than just the clan. You are my son...you are Hizashi's memento...I wouldn't know what to do if you died in..."

The older Hyuuga was barely coherent until he spat "Sometimes, it seems to me as if you regret being alive."

These words daggered into Neji's psyche. He reevaluated his thoughts, actions, decisions, attempting to decipher the only nugget of truth. _**Do I?**_

**...**

Shizuo could only peer from the viewing window as his friend was wheeled onto the MRI bed. The machine whirred to life as h observed the scanning process. Without turning to his helmeted friend, he spoke "Shinra said that you sensed Tom-san as being more than sick. What does that mean?" The dullahan hesitated for a while before typing on her PDA and showing it to him "**I'm not sure, Shizuo. But I'm a faerie of death so I can sense things like that.**" She typed something again **"When we found Tom, he was unconscious. The moment I touched him, I felt this heaviness."** She scratched her helmet before she continued **"Fogginess. Then weakness. It's like his life force was depleted."** Shizuo now peeked at her typing, his gaze just above his purple eyeglasses before he glanced at her "Is he gonna die?" He asked.

The faerie did not know how to respond. _How do you tell your friend such serious and heartbreaking things?_ Instead, she stretched her arm and put her gadget directly in front of him, written **"I don't know."** The blond was far from mad. He sighed and reverted his gaze to the machine.

**...**

Instead of heavenward, Hinata was blessed with being able to utter these words straight into her cousin's living, pearl eyes. "Neji _nii-san_, I'm getting married today." She was ethereal in that simple white bridal kimono and a star-like flower fastened above her head. Her _nii_-_san_ was initially startled, before warming up to a grin "You've become a beautiful, strong and kind woman, Hinata-_sama_." Hinata was on the verge of joyful tears when Hanabi interrupted "Oy, don't ruin your make up sis! We all worked hard for that."

The bride resisted rubbing her eyes and flung herself to embrace him "I'm just so glad you're here." Neji replied with a smirk beside her ear **"As if I'm supposed to be anywhere else on your wedding day."** Hiashi's face contorted into one of delight and nostalgia, remembering how his daughter was once just as tall as his hip, clutching his leg as he toured her around during her birthday. "My child," he whispered from a distance "How you've grown." Naruto, ever so awkward despite being dressed in a customary hakama and white cloak, rubbed the back of his head before speaking "You guys...I'm getting married too, 'ttebayo."

Swiftly the ceremony had gone by. The sake was exchanged and the couple exited the temple to the sound of cheers and applause. They are now Mr. & Mrs. Uzumaki. The late afternoon reception basked in the golden hues of the setting sun whilst the cool crisp breeze proclaimed the approaching eve. Neji found himself separated from his uncle Hiashi and cousin Hanabi, who were now having in-laws discussion with Iruka-sensei. He took this moment to look around and observe.

Tenten was shaking her head at the duo's mountainpile of buffet food. "Lee, Gai-sensei! This is not an all-you-can-eat. Observe some proper decorum!" As per usual, the two were too absorbed in their own competition that they neglected her reprimand "Gai-sensei! There...there is so much food! Everything here looks delicious." The older jounin and wheelchaired war hero nodded "Yes, Lee. You should keep eating. Become stronger and bask in the prime of your youth!" Then the utterance of strength and youth succeeded. Tenten's eye twitched as she thought "To think that my sensei actually went toe-to-toe with Madara."

Pale eyes shifted to the old Team 10, who were now slowly being separated as Chouji, whose mouth was watering, was hypnotically magnetized to the buffet while Shikamaru dragged Temari to privacy the moment he saw her. Sai and Ino gradually moved closer to each other, now smiling and holding hands. Not far behind her was Sakura who had just received a message from Sasuke's eagle. Meanwhile Kakashi, now the Sixth Hokage, welcomed the Kage and their relatives in attendance.

To Neji, it all seemed perfect just the way it was. Even if he were a ghost, the happiness surrounding him would remain untouched—unchanged. Everyone here had changed yet had also remained the same. They moved forward in life and were now becoming together, making it hard to think that they were once merely children who were fated to encounter one another in the Chuunin exams. They had been through missions and a war—and had become purveyors of peace. Indeed, he was rejoicing yet the nagging at the back of his mind remained, persistent. Despite suppressing it and assuring himself that his path was becoming better as he aged a forbidden thought seeped into consciousness:

_**Is this all that there Is**_**?**

His silence was interrupted by a heavy arm draped on his shoulder. "Neji, why were you just standing here? I really thought you were a statue!" The Inuzuka explained. He was followed by Kurenai, whose daughter Mirai Sarutobi saddled on his dog Akamaru, and his teammate Shino who added "Nonsense, Kiba. Neji looks far different from the granitic texture and monochromatic grayness of a stone statue."

Kiba lidded his eyes "Shino I was just kidding. It's healthy, you should try it sometime." He glanced at the bride who was talking to guests along with her husband "I never knew she had it in her. The old Hinata would have been passed out and red-faced by just saying hello to him." Seeing that Shino was preoccupied tending to Mirai, Neji replied "But Hinata-sama and Naruto have gone through many things together. They've really grown closer after the war." The Inuzuka gazed back at him "That war. You scared us all. We really thought you died."

_Maybe I did_, Neji was sorely tempted to say. But no, he should not. It was a wasteful argument and a disrespect to such a crystalline moment. Instead he decided to tell him "Hiashi-sama told me today that he will retire soon and...I will succeed him as the head of our clan." If Kiba had a tail, it would've been wagging with joy "Really? Hiashi-dono said that?! That's amazing! You are a branch family member but now you're the Hyuuga leader-" Neji felt the need to correct him "Hiashi-sama has not retired yet." The dog-owner missed it and patted his back, which seemed too strong that it caused him to lurch forward "_Omedetou_, Neji! _Omedetou!_"

Upon having realized something, Kiba's lips curved into a leery smile "So you're head of the clan now. Does this mean you're going to start a family too?" He inched closer "Do you have a secret wife you're hiding from us?" Aghast, Neji had spurted "What? No! Why would I hide something like that? You fool!" Kiba retreated and sighed "Oh well. Maybe that explains why you're so...like that." Neji flashed an inquisitive side-glance "What do you mean?" The Inuzuka shrugged "Dunno. You've got the aura of a frail old man."

"A frail old man?!" Neji repeated. _The things that come out of his mouth!_ "Hey, I just say what I see. Sorry if I offended you. But that's why we came over to this side because from the other side—" he pointed "—you looked sad and lonely. But maybe it's just a trick of the distance. If anything, you're probably mad you got disturbed." Neji sighed and shook his head "No, not at all. Thank you for your concern. But I'm alright. Just observing everyone. That's all." He placed a hand on his shoulder "I appreciate your company, Kiba. Thank you again."

Kiba , though unconvinced, decided it's best to leave him be "No problem, man! Guess 'll be going now." He headed back to his friends entertaining Mirai "If you need anything, we'll just be around. Yo Akamaru, Shino. Let's go!"

With them gone, Neji was eager to return to his musings when he sensed something weird. Against the setting sun, the canopy heavily shadowed half of its form. Without moving his head he activated his Byakugan to note a stranger, perched on a branch behind him. The form stared back, crimson eyes focused and unblinking, fully aware that Neji could see him. The gaze was sentient, unashamed, and possessed qualities that were exactly nonhuman.

Twilight was afoot and the Hyuuga carefully weighed his options. He knew it was no ordinary man but would knowing that suffice to raise alarm? What if he were just passing by? What if he were a spy? At this point he could not yet establish him as a threat. Should he try to signal the Sixth or should he be able to deal with the stranger himself and reduce the likelihood of commotion?

_"What should I do?"_

**...**

"A tumor?"

"Yes, possibly a type of chordoma since it is found at the base of his skull anterior to his brain stem. The tumor would explain his nausea and migraines and muscle weakness-ow! Celty-darling!" The dullahan resorted to jabbing Shinra, who was rambling on and on, unaware of a stunned Shizuo still processing the news. Celty shoved a PDA to his face **"Look at Shizuo!"** The Kishitani did.

The room was glazed thickly with the golden hues of sunset and against it, the Heiwajima's tall form had caused a lengthy shadow, and the obscuring of his agonized features. "R-right. We don't know if it is chordoma for sure. All we know is that we've found a significant-sized tumor on this area." The doctor, whom they've unwittingly ignored during the commotion, had spoken again and gestured on the image with his pen "We are also not yet certain if the tumor is either benign or malignant, so it's best not to rush to conclusions that will cause...unnecessary grief to you." He eyed Shinra sternly, who seemed oblivious to it, though profusely apologizing to Celty.

The doctor glanced at the strange helmeted woman whom he assumed as mute since she can only speak through typing. **"Sorry about him. He can be too excited sometimes."** He waved it in dismissal "It's nothing Ms-?"

**"Mrs. Kishitani, but call me Celty."**She typed. Despite this, Shinra's eyes narrowed, thinking that the physician was already flirting with her. Shizuo reluctantly spoke "_A-ano_, Dr. Schiffer. Is our friend gonna be okay?" The doctor sighed and leaned on his seat "For now we are observing him. He's resting well, as I've already prescribed painkillers to ease his headache. The MRI results showed us the possible cause of his headache. It is possible to remove the tumor by surgery but given that it is found on such a delicate and essential part of the brain, we cannot just remove it right away. We have to first ensure several factors, such as if removing it will cause damage to the brainstem or tumor regrowth, and if the tumor is localized...meaning it's only there and it had not spread to the other parts of Mr. Tanaka's body."

"You mean there could be more of it inside him?"

"So far, the full body scan shows no metastasis. However, to be fully honest with you, if the tumors are still small enough then they might have not shown up in the scan." Seeing the anxiousness in the blond's caramel eyes, the Schiffer had the urge to assure him "Hei-wa-jima? Heiwajima-san? Please do not worry too much. Should it come to that, your friend will be in the hands of the best surgeons in the country." Shizuo quirked a smile. He got up and uttered "Thank you." before he left. His hand was in his pocket, fidgeting with a pack of cigarettes. He casually passed by the room of his friend who had been kept on sedation after complaining from pain. Shizuo badly wanted to talk but he couldn't summon the gall to do so, especially when his dear friend was suffering. He left a few minutes later and went to the rooftop to smoke.

Tokyo was then blanketed in the amberish-vermillion haze. The sun would have normally set now but the summer sky held onto it for a bit longer, seemingly just as unwilling as Shizuo to let it go – to let this day pass. He fished out the pack, grabbed a stick and lit the tip. Inhaling the smoke, he marveled at his beloved city, thriving and restless beneath his feet. "_Mataku_, Tom-san. I've been with you all this time and you never even bothered to say something." He uttered to himself, smoke merging with the cool, crisp afternoon wind.

An incoming ambulance could be heard in the background "Idiot. Do you think you're being kind? You just made me feel more useless!" The cigarette choked and coughed ash between his fingers. He wanted to hurl something at someone, though being in such an isolated and object-lacking environment had him resort to bending the steel of the fence he was clutching. His eyes opened, head rested on his arms as he added "And jobless too." His sight lifted briefly to glimpse the sky approaching twilight. "Guess I'll have to move." He decided to smoke another cigarette.

Shizuo's reputation was known far and wide the city as a terror, with monstrous strength and temper. His final fiasco with Izaya merely amplified his bad reputation. Possibly thinking that he could not kill Shizuo, the Orihara had gone at lengths to ensure that, as a failsafe, the rumors about Shizuo would grow out of proportion. Sure he was still allowed to collect debt, and Tom had once again gone out of his way to clear him up with the police who profusely investigated him, but it would be easier to count the hairs on one's head than to find another employer who would have the sanity to hire him. He was contemplating if he still knows the bar owner in Sapporo. Perhaps, without _the damn flea's_ intervention, he can actually get a decent job and a peaceful life up north.

That daydream was incinerated and pulverized the moment he saw those haunting red-brown eyes. Half-shrouded by night the figure's slow smile was unmistakably of his nemesis'. Shizuo threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. "I…zaaa…yaaa…" emanated from his lips in a drawn-out deep, murderous growl. "I told you never to come back to my city again or I'll kill you, RIGHT?!" He lunged towards him, seizing his neck with his bare hand. Shizuo snapped his spine as if it were a tooth pick between his fingers. But Izaya's transformed and broke off into a murder of crows.

The Heiwajima only saw red and, like a primal beast, whipped his head around to scan for his prey. He found the flea at the top of the rooftop railings, gazing down at him with full malice and mischief, flanked by the moon magnanimous and at his behest. He sprinted towards it, nearly on all fours as he scrambled, his eyes locked onto him. There was not a flicker of fear in Izaya – only contempt – which he always hated. This miserable excuse for a man ruined his life and belittled him at every turn. He was nothing more but a pest that he so badly want to exterminate. The blond leapt and punched his face, but in doing so he forgot that they were at a rooftop and so they fell. The blood and tooth spurting from the Orihara's mouth had again dissipated as he transformed into a murder of crows, fueling Shizuo's aggravation.

Varona once stopped him from killing this pest, because in her heart she believed Shizuo is a good man…but even a good man, especially those with short fuses, have their limits – and Izaya had just rammed it up to the ceiling.

"Just how many tricks do you have up your sleeve, flea?! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" He tried to strangle one of the crows as they fall, which flapped around frantically for dear life. They crashed onto the car passing on the street. Shizuo flattens the roof and shatters the glass. The driver was fortunately cushioned by the airbag. He crawls out of the car, its alarm unnaturally blaring. He could not believe the body of a six-foot man just plummeted onto his hood, and was recovering faster than he did. The alarm noise attracted Celty and Shinra to a nearby window. They watched as the probably heavily bruised Shizuo got up from the car and ran after something. "What was he chasing?" asked Shinra. Celty was surprised **"You couldn't see?" **Her husband shook his head to which she typed **"Crow." **

**...**

Neji decided to act on his own and follow the stranger, who turned around and leapt across the tree branches. When the stranger noticed the Hyuuga stopped following him, he stopped as well and reached a hand on his pocket. Just then, a palm almost grazed his blind spot when he dodged and caught the wrist of the jounin who was too fast and had another palm jabbed onto his chest. The stranger stumbled into the ground, clutching his chest while Neji landed a few feet front of him "Who are you?" The stranger was still writhing and the incoming wind was strong enough to shake the trees "Tell me how you were able to get here unnoticed by village securities and fifty Hyuugas in the vicinity."

Startling him, the body dispersed into a murder of crows. Was he in a genjutsu? He performed the hand sign for release. However, the stranger could not conceal his next location from the Byakugan and the jounin sped to his direction.

…

At the party, Hiashi purposely sought out the Rokudaime in the midst of dancing and festivities. They both knew they were weary of such merriment. The Hyuuga leader found him hovering beside the punch bowl. Still, Kakashi was the first to acknowledge him "You seem to be tired of dancing too, huh." He offered him a cup. He politely declined. "Thank you, Kakashi-dono, but I've only come here to discuss one person." The masked Hokage glanced at him and sighed as he scoops his punch. "I suppose you want me to cancel Neji's latest mission."

"It's not just that mission. He…my clan and I have chosen him as my successor and he will be appointed soon. Thus, to fulfill his destiny it would indicate that—"

"He's no longer an active shinobi of Konoha. Therefore, he can no longer accept missions of any kind outside our village." Kakashi finished for him. He took a sip of his drink "But for that to happen, I have to receive his signed request to relinquish active status as a jounin, then become witness to his ceremony becoming your clan head, then to swear him into the reserved shinobi forces afterward." He paused to sip again "It'll take a lot of work and quite some time, don't you think?" Hiashi sighed and closed his eyes. "I know this is out of bounds but as a father, may I…please…ask of you to…" He reopened his eyes "Please do not send him back out there. At least, not for a while…I don't think it does him any better. Neji's been different since he woke up from that war."

"War does that to people," Kakashi told him, although what he really meant was that _death-defying experiences do_. Still, he contemplated this request, before turning to him "Hiashi-dono. I know you don't want to lose Neji—but he is still a shinobi who can make decisions of his own. I can't promise that I will turn him around but what I can promise you is that…I will _take my time _with him regarding this mission." The patriarch heaved a sigh of relief "Thank you." The Hokage glanced to the side "I don't want to be the one to say this but perhaps, in order to make this easier for the both of us, it's time he gets…_distracted_." Hiashi followed his gaze towards Tenten groaning at her wheelchaired dancing sensei and Lee.

…

Neji chased the enigmatic stranger into Konoha. He tried to contain the trouble within their compound, or at least towards the forestry of the village. He tried to lead the stranger to the training grounds, but each time the stranger would falter and he would attack, the stranger would merely spread and reform like amorphous clumps of crows. And his eyes, though he could trace the stranger's chakra circulatory system and could seal them off, it would unblock it like nothing had ever happened. He decided to end this once and for all and to trap him in his 64-mystical-palms technique.

This single attack, dissected into a flurry of undetectable, lightning-speed jabs, close most of the vital chakra points even reserved for normal movement thus leading to the surefire collapse of the opponent. Sometimes the chakra induced into the system was so forceful that it generates heat and even shreds the fabric of clothes off its enemies—which is exactly what occurred to the stranger, revealing a more-than-familiar face: Hizashi's unconscious face.

The son could not believe his eyes and as he lunged forward to rescue his father from falling his body ripped in half and light exploded out of that rift, projecting outwards until everyone in the vicinity, peddlers and pedestrians and storeowners who bore witness, screamed for fear that it was a bomb. Neji was too far in shock to process what was manifesting in front of his very eyes. A berserker blond bursts forth from the rift carrying an uprooted stop sign – smacking his way into a new world. On the other end, the rift had closed, leaving behind the equally baffled and distressed Kishitani duo.


End file.
